To Forget
by x.Mrs.ItachiUchiha.x
Summary: Hikaru x Kaoru LEMON, Incest/Twincest, very mild bondage. When Kaoru gets dumped, Hikaru is there to show him that he is loved.
1. Chapter 1

To Forget

"_I'm sorry Kaoru, I just can't do this anymore." The girl stood, leaving Kaoru sat in the coffee shop alone._

_They had been dating for a few months, and although he had seen it coming for a while now, it still hurt to actually hear the words. Numbly, he finished his drink and stood, shuffling out of the door and into the awaiting car. All he wanted was to be alone in his room; he wouldn't mind cuddling with his twin if he was around._

Kaoru sighed, thinking back to that moment for the nth time in the last few weeks. He couldn't seem to get out of his funk and it was clearly starting to annoy everyone around him, including Hikaru, who rolled his eyes as he heard his twin sigh.

Before this girl, they used to spend their time together, in every way, their needs were fulfilled by the other.

A thought crept into his mind, maybe that was just what Kaoru needed – he needed someone to love him, to make him forget.

Grabbing the tie that was lying next to Hikaru, he shuffled over to Kaoru who was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. Slowly crawling over him, a sly grin appeared on his face, as he hovered over his twin. Kaoru raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as lips descended on his, softly massaging his own.

Reaching up to tangle his hands in auburn hair, he sighed in delight; soon, his hands were grasped and held above his head as a toned body rested atop his. Before he could realise what was happening, Hikaru had tied his brother's hands to the headboard, successfully restricting his movement.

"Hika, what are you doing?" He squirmed, trying to pull his arms loose, with no luck.

"I'm making you forget her" He whispered, sucking on a pale ear lobe; the sharp intake of breath made him smile as he dragged his hands down his twin's chest.

Dazed eyes watched as Hikaru unbuttoned his brother's shirt, pushing it away from his chest – with his hands tied, this would have to do. Lips once again met lips, harsher this time, as a tongue dove straight into Kaoru's mouth, teasing his own. Kaoru groaned with need as Hikaru cheekily ground their hips together once, as if to remind Kaoru that he was no girl.

"I love you" The words were muttered against his jaw as Hikaru's mouth left a trail of kisses and suckles along the pale neck.

"Ngh, I love you too" He gasped as teeth sunk into the junction of his neck, making his hips buck involuntarily.

Trailing further down, the sinful mouth closed around a nipple, nibbling and lapping at the sensitive bud. His other nipple was toyed with between two fingers, pulled and then rubbed soothingly. The blush on Kaoru's cheeks made Hikaru chuckle; Kaoru always had sensitive nipples, which he found adorable.

After a few more minutes of torture, Hikaru leaned back to sit on his haunches. He pulled his own shirt over his head, smirking at his brother, who was completely flushed under him.

Hands unbuttoned his trousers, and Kaoru watched with anticipation as they were slid off, leaving him in nothing but the remnants of his shirt and his boxers.

"Hurry up Hika" He pleaded when hands brushed back up his thighs, spreading them slightly. The growing bulge was obvious and it made Hikaru bite his lip with lust, his brother was truly a picture to behold.

"No, this will be slow and _delicious_" He purred, not breaking eye contact as he lay down, nuzzling the bulge and mouthing the head through the fabric. The moans and whimpers spilled from the younger twin like honey as Hikaru removed the boxers, blowing cool air on the burning skin underneath.

Deciding he had tortured his twin enough for the time being, he gave one long lick up the weeping member before suckling at the tip. His tongue dipped into the slit and then circled the head; he could feel pale thighs quiver under his hands as Kaoru turned his head into the pillow, breaking the intense gaze.

Smirking, Hikaru suddenly deep-throated him, causing Kaoru's eyes to fly open and his back to arch violently, a cry ripping from his throat.

"Argh! H-Hika" He shook softly, no one could make him feel as good as Hikaru and they both knew it. "S-Stop…" Not wanting the fun to end so soon, Hikaru complied, slowly pulling himself away from Kaoru.

As he fumbled in the drawer for the lube that hadn't been used in too long, he sealed their lips again, knowing that the love he had for his brother was easily felt.

Grabbing the tube, he threw it onto the bed before quickly stripping himself, sighing in satisfaction when his straining erection was released. Kaoru gazed at his brother, eyes half closed in lust; sex hadn't felt this good in a long time, and they hadn't even got to the main event yet.

He jumped slightly when a finger teased his entrance, tracing the edges before dipping just the tip in. The sly smirk was back as Hikaru watched Kaoru try and impale himself on the finger, which curled ever-so-slightly inside of him. "Tell me what you want Kao" His smirk could practically be heard, causing Kaoru to scowl.

"You know what I want, asshole!" He growled, bucking his hips desperately.

"Tell me what you want me to do to your _asshole_" Hikaru sniggered as Kaoru flushed in anger, but gave in when he saw the sheer desperation in his twin's eyes and slammed his finger fully in.

Kaoru's eyes rolled back in his head as the finger dove straight into his prostate, rubbing teasingly before pulling out and plunging back in a few more times. The finger was soon joined by another and they scissored, spreading him for what was to come.

Kaoru mewled when the fingers curled and twisted inside of him, massaging him from the inside; the third and final finger was added and they rubbed his prostate harshly as his hips thrashed almost trying to run away from the please, but the hand followed him, not relenting in the torture until he was teetering on the edge.

By this point, his breathing was laboured and a layer of sweat covered his body, making him look even more delectable to his brother, who licked his lips and slowly lathered lube on himself.

They looked at eachother for a moment; soft smiles on their faces as Hikaru lined himself up, slowly pushing in. The further in he went, the more they moaned, before kissing chastely as they were joined again.

"Mm, Kaoru, it's been too long" He groaned, slowly sliding out and then back in. The pace was torturous, but oh so good at the same time.

"Un-Untie me" Kaoru whimpered, straining against his restraints in a desperate attempt to get closer to his twin. Hands shakily reached up to remove the tie and instantly, arms fell around his shoulders, dragging them closer until every rut had Kaoru's erection being rubbed between their bodies.

Hikaru let out a startled yell when he was rolled over onto his back, his twin sitting atop his lap, still connected.

Kaoru smiled cheekily and gyrated his hips in a slow circle, drawing moans from the both of them. Hikaru raised his knees and planted his feet on the bed, grabbing thin hips and helping him brother raise up before falling back down. Their pace sped up as their patience snapped; Hikaru thrust up to meet Kaoru's thrusts down, jabbing his prostate with each thrust until Kaoru was an endless flow of moans above him.

His head was thrown back in delight as Hikaru reached to pump his erection in time with their thrusts, dragging him closer to the edge with each movement.

"Hika, ngh" He moaned loudly and froze atop his brother as his orgasm washed over him; His body spasmed with pleasure as he released on his brother's hand.

Hikaru continued to drive up into him for a few moments, before letting the convulsing muscles milk him dry, eyes rolling back as his hands gripped hips with bruising force.

They collapsed together in a heap of panting bodies, exhausted but feeling emotionally fulfilled. "You don't need anyone but me, so stop sulking" Hikaru muttered, running his hand through Kaoru's hair soothingly. His twin gave a snort but didn't make any other comment, instead nipped at his brother's neck.

"Careful Kao, you might tempt me into another round" He purred hand moving from his hair down his spine to massage the plump bum.

"Maybe that's what I want… though I wouldn't mind a bath, if you would care to join me" Kaoru smirked and slowly separated himself from his brother, walking slowly to their bathroom.

It didn't take long for his brother to follow, hearing the sound of running water.

**AN: I'm tempted to make a second chapter, so we'll see.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kaoru leaned over the bath to turn the water on, the tub was easily big enough for the two of them and had powered jets like a Jacuzzi. He could spend all day in this bath.

He jumped when arms slid around his waist and Hikaru nuzzled his neck, they had the sex drive of rabbits and even though they had just gone a round, Hikaru could have just bent him over and done it all again. He sighed and leaned back into his brother, letting the hands roam his chest freely.

He yelped when the hand cheekily squeezed his semi-erect member and Hikaru leaned past him to stop the bath. The elder twin slid in first, moaning as the water soothed his muscles and the jets hit his sensitive skin like little shots of pleasure.

Kaoru watched his brother lean back and bit his lip, the sight was so enticing and he knew from experience that the jets, if angled right, could be absolutely magical.

He shook his head and got in so that his back was resting against his brother's chest. "I'm going to make you beg for me" Kaoru whimpered as Hikaru whispered into his ear, hands tweaking the pink nipples again, watching as Kaoru squirmed with delight.

Turning around, Kaoru ground their hips together and kissed his twin for everything he was worth. Tongues met in a fierce battle, and Hikaru sat back, letting Kaoru take the lead for once. He let his eyes slip closed as gentle lips kissed along his jaw and beneath his ear, where Kaoru knew his sensitive point was.

He felt his hair being wet, before Kaoru began to massage shampoo into the auburn hair. The feeling was so relaxing that Hikaru felt himself slip further into a state of bliss; after a few minutes the shampoo was washed out and as he opened his eyes to return the favour, he saw Kaoru grin and duck underneath the water.

His eyes widened in shock as a mouth closed around his erection under the water of the bath, the sight of a submerged Kaoru bobbing up and down was new to Hikaru.

The water acted as an extra lubricant and Kaoru worked his tongue along the vein on the underside of his twin's member. Pretty soon, he had to resurface for breath, his hair now wet enough for Hikaru to wash it.

A sloppy kiss was placed on Kaoru's lips and his efforts were rewarded with a scalp massage as he took his previous position against his brother's chest. Once the suds were washed out and their erections could no longer be ignored, Hikaru came up with an idea.

Hooking his hands under Kaoru's knees he lifted the legs high and told him to plant his feet on either side of the bath, spread eagle for his twin to play with.

A heavy blush adorned Kaoru's cheeks and Hikaru glanced darkly at his new position before reaching for the shower head that came as an accessory for the bath – normally used to wash hair.

"Close your eyes, keep your legs open" The order was laced with lust and Kaoru moaned but did as told, closing his eyes and letting his head loll back onto Hikaru's shoulder.

Hikaru smirked and turned the shower head on so that warm water was blasted out at a jet like speed and then before Kaoru could realise what was about to happen, he turned in to face him. Kaoru's eyes flew open when the burst of water hit his nether regions, tingling his erection and blasting his now quivering hole.

"Eyes closed Kao" A hand covered his eyes, only intensifying the feeling of the jet, which created a delicious friction that had him groaning and panting like a mess. He cried out when Hikaru focused the flow on the tip of his penis, the feeling so strong it was almost painful, but Kaoru didn't care.

"I'm going to cum, ngh" He breathed out, thrashing in his brother's arms but all too soon the jet was gone and his skin tingled with the left of sensations.

"Not without me, you're not" Hikaru chuckled, still covering his twin's eyes as his other hand tickled Kaoru's inner thigh, feeling it shake as Kaoru giggled.

Without any resistance, two fingers slid easily into Kaoru's still stretched entrance and curled, brushing the already sensitive prostate, until Kaoru begs him to stop.

Hikaru uncovered Kaoru's eyes and manoeuvred them so that Kaoru was resting his elbows on the edge of the bath, on his knees infront of Hikaru, who used the tub of scentless lotion they had as lubricant. Hands massaged the round globes, spreading them slightly as Hikaru brushed the twitching entrance with the tip of his penis.

Finally pushing in, there was no sense of patience as in their last round, this time was hard and rough and Kaoru was given no time to adjust to the intrusion.

The water sloshes as the thrusts grew in speed and strength, the sound of skin slapping resonating through the room. Both moaned and gasped as the friction sparked desire in the twins.

Hikaru leaned over his brother, moulding his chest to Kaoru's back and continued the thrusting, letting the younger one hold their weight up on shaky arms. Sliding an arm around to the front, Hikaru slowly squeezed and massaged his brother's erection, the speed difference driving him mad.

"Fuck" Hikaru groaned, knowing he was close, but by the tightening of Kaoru's insides, he knew he wasn't the only one. "Come for me" He purred, grinning when Kaoru's body quaked as his release spilled into the bath.

"Hika…" Hearing his name being moaned sent him over the edge and he bit into the shoulder that didn't already have a bite mark, successfully marking Kaoru as his own as he released inside of him.

Completely spent from the two releases, they washed the remnants off and slouched into their bed, snuggling close and falling asleep within minutes.

Kaoru would have fun explaining the bite marks to the host club the next day.


End file.
